The Great Waffle Search
The Great Waffle Search is an ongoing search for Sigve10, a noble Waffle of the Derpy Dimension. On May twenty-first, 2018, he was reported to have left the Derpy Dimension, which was unusual, for he never exited the Derpy Dimension and has only ever traveled within its boundaries. DerpyMcDerpell and his government eventually classified the case as a hostage situation after a video was sent in by the hostage taker. History The Exit The Great Waffle Search began May twenty-first, 2018. It was the first time in a long time a noble Derpling had mysteriously left the Derpy Dimension; however, security technology and Derplings both stated no one had gone through any official Derpy Dimension portals. DerpyMcDerpell and Fukase, a Muffin, began investigating from Derp Castle. Derplands police, after one hour of investigation, found a video emailed to them via Derpmail. It was the evil manager—the one from the Human Business Breach! She had not die in the explosion after all. In the video, she claimed multiple important statements: She is taking Sigve10, she is working for the American government, she will not state why, and she is alive. DerpyMcDerpell immediately put the video on the news and urged Derplings to report any suspicious activity in the Derpy Dimension. In Weebatronia, DerpyMcDerpell's economists reported an immense rise in sales of overpriced animes, Disgusted, DerpyMcDerpell issued further investigation. Upon searching, economists found many Weebatronians complaining about missing frames and scenes. DerpyMcDerpell believed that the evil manager of the fake Derpple store was behind this. The Plan In Derp Castle, DerpyMcDerpell and Fukase were planning how to get Sigve10 back and determined it was unlikely the evil manager would actually give him back, as she is presumably working for the American government. They called upon Themex to help aid in the stealth mission. The plan was to go to Earth and land in an area of the United States of America where they could not be detected. It was risky—the United States of America is considered the most deadly country of the humans, Canada being the least; in fact, all Canadians are actually Derplings in disguise. The United States of America would immediately be attacked by the Derpling colony if they were to wage war on the Derplings or its allies. After entering the United States of America, the squad planned to move towards the White House. They would silently enter and kidnap Donald Trump II, the non-Derpified Donald Trump of the first human. Donald Trump II is fiercely loyal to the first human, and his government will be forced to get him back by any means possible. Once taken, DerpyMcDerpell will send a video to the government of the United States of America to inform them that they have taken him hostage and will only give him back in exchange for Sigve10 and why they have taken him and why the evil manager was motivated to help them. They planned depart to Earth on May the twenty-second. TO BE CONTINUED!